Prior to the present invention several benzoyl ureas had been reported in the patent literature as having pesticidal activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,637 which issued Nov. 6, 1979 disclosed certain N-benzoyl-N'-pyridyloxy phenyl ureas having a halogen, nitro or trifluoromethyl group as a substituent in the five-positron of the pyridyl group. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,005 also discloses certain cyano-substituted phenoxy phenyl benzoyl ureas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,530 which issued on Jan. 12, 1982 discloses trifluoromethyl-substituted pyridyloxy phenyl benzoyl urea. Other trifluromethyl-substituted pyridyl ureas are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,388 which is assigned to Ishihara Sangyo Kaisha Ltd. of Japan. Additional disclosures of benzoyl ureas in the patent literature are found in British Pat. No. 2083360, European Pat. No. 40,179 as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,951; 3,992,553; 4,005,223; 4,041,177; and 4,064,267. Thus, prior to the present invention relatively few materials of this class have been claimed useful as pesticides.
Accordingly, one or more of the following objects can be achieved by the practice of this invention. It is an object of this invention to provide novel pyridyloxyaryl benzoyl ureas. Another object of this invention is to provide certain 1-(pyridyloxyphenyl)-3-benzoyl ureas which exhibit excellent insecticidal activity. A further object is to provide processes for the preparation of the novel benzoyl ureas. A still further object is to provide novel pesticidal compositions containing the novel benzoyl ureas as the active toxicant. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for controlling pests by the application of the novel pesticidal compositions. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the teachings herein set forth.